Bloodlust
by bookslut
Summary: What happens when Simon cant stop feeding off of Jace?


They had an arrangement.

bottled animal blood, and hey, if Jace was offering that. Or so he told himself, but the slight bulge in his pants disagreed.

He started to pull away. The blonde moved a hand up to Simon's face, turning it so their lips hovered a mere centimeter away from each other's. Dark brown eyes met heated gold. The look in Jace's eyes, the lust, made Simon's arousal even more prominent.

Their lips connected, moving with a furious desire. Simon's hands tangled in Jace's hair while Jace pulled Simon's hips against his own. Even though he didn't need breath, Simon gasped, and Jace took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Lips, teeth, and tongue clashed, hands grasping.

Simon slid his hands under the Shadowhunter's shirt, pulling it up and off of him. He laid a trail of kisses down the side of Jace's throat, licking over the puncture marks from moments ago, which earned him a lustful moan. Finally he pulled away, getting off of Jace's lap and standing.

The Shadowhunter watched him, eyebrows furrowed, with a slight frown. Simon only smiled as he slowly knelt down on the floor, pushing apart Jace's knees so he was settled between them. Jace grinned back, an excited glint in his darkened eyes. He reached over and snagged a pillow off the end of the couch and offered it to Simon, who gratefully took it to put under his knees to protect them from the hardwood floor.

Slightly shaking, he ran his hands up Jace's thighs. He had never done this before, but how hard could it be, right? His hands came to a halt at the blonde's hips. His fingers moved to the button on his jeans. Simon popped it open and slowly pulled the zipper down. Jace lifted his hips and slid his pants and boxers down. His erection sprang free.

Simon bit his lip, moving a hand to the base and giving it an experimental tug. The resulting moan boosted his confidence a little. He began to stroke in a slow rhythm, bringing Jace to full erection.

In between panting breaths, Jace moaned, "Simon."

Taking this as sign that he should begin, the vampire leaned forward and licked up Jace's shaft, from base to tip. He sucked the tip slowly into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and over the slit, making Jace hiss and knot his fingers into Simon's hair. Gradually, he took more of him into his mouth, his hand at the base. He felt the tip of Jace's cock hit the back of his throat and gagged a little, pulling back.

He pushed forward again, starting a steady rhythm. Simon experimented with his tongue and his teeth as he sucked Jace off, and, judging by the sounds the Shadowhunter was making, he was doing a damn god job. Soon, the blonde was flushed and practically writhing beneath him, his hips bucking erratically.

"Stop," Jace ordered, panting. "Stop."

Simon pulled away, confused, wiping the saliva off of his mouth and chin. He was about to ask if he did something wrong when Jace pulled him up to his level, kissing him forcefully as Simon landed straddling his hips again. They separated and Jace brought his lips to Simon's ear.

"I want to fuck you," he practically purred.

If Simon had still been human, he would've flushed. Instead, he tightened his grip on Jace's shoulders, his mouth suddenly dry, and choked out, "Okay."

Jace quickly disposed of Simon's 'Bassists go deeper' shirt and left a blazing line of open-mouthed kisses across his collarbone. Lips connected again, Jace, with surprising gentleness, flipped them so Simon lay on his back on the couch, legs on either side of Jace.

As they kissed, Jace slid his scorching hands down Simon's stomach, all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. He undid the button and zipper, pulling the pants, along with Simon's boxers, off the vampire. Simon, now naked beneath Jace, would've blushed if he could at the appraising look Jace was giving him as his eyes skimmed over his body.

Placing a chaste kiss on Simon's lips, Jace moved his hand down to the juncture of Simon's legs. He jerked Simon off for a minute until he had the vampire moaning his name beneath him. "Jace havea condom and two packets of lube. At Simon's look, he said, "I've been what now?

They were both silent as they cleaned up and started to redress. Just as Simon was reaching for his shirt, fingers hooked into his belt loops and pulled him closer. Jace's warm hands slid across his back as they kissed. Simon arched into him, looping his arms around his neck.

Simon didn't know what would happen after, if this, whatever it was, would continue. All he knew was that he very, very much liked kissing Jace Wayland.

They had an arrangement.

bottled animal blood, and hey, if Jace was offering that. Or so he told himself, but the slight bulge in his pants disagreed.

He started to pull away. The blonde moved a hand up to Simon's face, turning it so their lips hovered a mere centimeter away from each other's. Dark brown eyes met heated gold. The look in Jace's eyes, the lust, made Simon's arousal even more prominent.

Their lips connected, moving with a furious desire. Simon's hands tangled in Jace's hair while Jace pulled Simon's hips against his own. Even though he didn't need breath, Simon gasped, and Jace took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Lips, teeth, and tongue clashed, hands grasping.

Simon slid his hands under the Shadowhunter's shirt, pulling it up and off of him. He laid a trail of kisses down the side of Jace's throat, licking over the puncture marks from moments ago, which earned him a lustful moan. Finally he pulled away, getting off of Jace's lap and standing.

The Shadowhunter watched him, eyebrows furrowed, with a slight frown. Simon only smiled as he slowly knelt down on the floor, pushing apart Jace's knees so he was settled between them. Jace grinned back, an excited glint in his darkened eyes. He reached over and snagged a pillow off the end of the couch and offered it to Simon, who gratefully took it to put under his knees to protect them from the hardwood floor.

Slightly shaking, he ran his hands up Jace's thighs. He had never done this before, but how hard could it be, right? His hands came to a halt at the blonde's hips. His fingers moved to the button on his jeans. Simon popped it open and slowly pulled the zipper down. Jace lifted his hips and slid his pants and boxers down. His erection sprang free.

Simon bit his lip, moving a hand to the base and giving it an experimental tug. The resulting moan boosted his confidence a little. He began to stroke in a slow rhythm, bringing Jace to full erection.

In between panting breaths, Jace moaned, "Simon."

Taking this as sign that he should begin, the vampire leaned forward and licked up Jace's shaft, from base to tip. He sucked the tip slowly into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and over the slit, making Jace hiss and knot his fingers into Simon's hair. Gradually, he took more of him into his mouth, his hand at the base. He felt the tip of Jace's cock hit the back of his throat and gagged a little, pulling back.

He pushed forward again, starting a steady rhythm. Simon experimented with his tongue and his teeth as he sucked Jace off, and, judging by the sounds the Shadowhunter was making, he was doing a damn god job. Soon, the blonde was flushed and practically writhing beneath him, his hips bucking erratically.

"Stop," Jace ordered, panting. "Stop."

Simon pulled away, confused, wiping the saliva off of his mouth and chin. He was about to ask if he did something wrong when Jace pulled him up to his level, kissing him forcefully as Simon landed straddling his hips again. They separated and Jace brought his lips to Simon's ear.

"I want to fuck you," he practically purred.

If Simon had still been human, he would've flushed. Instead, he tightened his grip on Jace's shoulders, his mouth suddenly dry, and choked out, "Okay."

Jace quickly disposed of Simon's 'Bassists go deeper' shirt and left a blazing line of open-mouthed kisses across his collarbone. Lips connected again, Jace, with surprising gentleness, flipped them so Simon lay on his back on the couch, legs on either side of Jace.

As they kissed, Jace slid his scorching hands down Simon's stomach, all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. He undid the button and zipper, pulling the pants, along with Simon's boxers, off the vampire. Simon, now naked beneath Jace, would've blushed if he could at the appraising look Jace was giving him as his eyes skimmed over his body.

Placing a chaste kiss on Simon's lips, Jace moved his hand down to the juncture of Simon's legs. He jerked Simon off for a minute until he had the vampire moaning his name beneath him. "Jace havea condom and two packets of lube. At Simon's look, he said, "I've been what now?

They were both silent as they cleaned up and started to redress. Just as Simon was reaching for his shirt, fingers hooked into his belt loops and pulled him closer. Jace's warm hands slid across his back as they kissed. Simon arched into him, looping his arms around his neck.

Simon didn't know what would happen after, if this, whatever it was, would continue. All he knew was that he very, very much liked kissing Jace Wayland.


End file.
